Dave and Adam Sitting In A Tree?
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: Dave falls for Adam Which confuses Adam. Then as they explore their possible relationship different people get in the middle and nothing is set in stone. Whatever you thought about Degrassi Relationships is probably gonna change.
1. Part 1: Analyzing A New Mindset

_**Write Reviews to let me know if I should keep going. It just poses interesting questions.**_

**Dave and Adam Sitting In A Tree?**

**Part 1: Analyzing a New Mindset**

**Friday**

Dave and Adam are in the locker room. They are both getting dressed and Dave is trying not to look. After all, she is a he... right?

Dave (thinking) I definitely did not see that coming. I mean don't get me wrong Adam is totally my bro. And we're good where we are. Wherever that may be... But ever since she- He pushed to be able to use the locker it has been really weird.

Adam: Hey man, are you okay. You have been acting really weird lately. -He quickly puts on a sweatshirt.-

Dave: No. I'm cool. But to be totally upfront and everything it's just been kind of rough being locker buddies.

Adam: I'm sorry. I know that our whole friendship is really weird considering everything but just for the record I am really glad that you supported me on this whole front. You aren't like all these other ignorant people who keep giving me weird looks.

Dave (thinking) She- He totally just misunderstood. Or what if he did understand is trying not to start something. I'll just go with it.

Adam sees that he is no longer going to say anything and decides to just leave.

Adam: Okay so you're still coming over today? Mega-Horror/Gore Fest.

Dave: Oh yeah most definitely. I'll bring snacks.

Adam smiles and walks away.

Dave (thinking) I definitely need to talk to someone about this. There has to be someone in this school who somehow isn't connected to Adam in any way and this won't somehow get around to everyone then finally Adam and the next time I see him completely unaware that he knows anything it just ends to a weird conversation.

Dave goes to his last class and then meets up with KC.

KC: Hey what's good man?

Dave: Not much I just kind of got a lot on my mind stressing' me out.

KC: Aw. Want to kick it for a bit.

Dave: Yeah I have to get snacks. Me and Adam are kicking' it this weekend.'

KC: So you have a new best friend, huh?

They both laugh and then walk over to the convenience store. Dave has a sudden lapse of

Judgment and blurts out that he thinks he likes Adam.

KC: What! You like Adam! That's definitely explains the stress.

Dave: Shut up. Anyway, it's definitely weird. Because it's like we get along so well. And now we're in the locker and I can't help but think that's a girl's body.

KC: You should definitely check out some cross dresser while you're at it.

Dave: Thanks, man. You have been a real help.

KC: Well have fun on you date. See you.

KC left on that note. Dave finished paying for the snacks and headed for Adam's house.

Adam: Hey you're early.

Dave: Yeah sorry I headed there right after school and already had some-

Adam: Chill, dude. It's totally cool. Come in.

Since they were at home Adam was just wearing a tank top and basketball shorts. Dave followed.

Dave: (thinking) Wow that compression suit kind of hides the boobs but not her- His! Hips. It's like the girl body has a mind of its own..

Adam snaps his fingers.

Adam: Earth to Dave.

Dave: Oh yeah sorry.

Adam: You should be. So as I was saying. Drew offered to switch rooms for the weekend. So you'll be on that couch I'll be on this one. But hopefully we won't need sleep until Sunday. I pretty much ransacked Blockbuster yesterday.

Dave: Cool this will definitely be a great weekend.

**End of Part 1.**


	2. Part 2: The Ill Prepared For AfterMath

Write Reviews to let me know if I should keep going. It just poses interesting questions.

Dave and Adam Sitting In A Tree?

Part 2: The Ill-Prepared for After Math.

That Following Monday.

Dave left Adam's on Sunday. It was definitely Awkward. How could he really be that stupid. How could anyone be that stupid? He walked up the Degrassi Steps and try as he might was not fooling anyone with that extremely paranoid face. He goes to his locker when he sees Eli at Adam's locker.

Dave: (Thinking) Oh crap, My life is over. Of course Adam will tell Eli.

Eli: (To Adam) So how was your weekend?

Adam: Honestly, I have no idea. I mean things definitely happened and I have no idea how I feel or if I-

Adam continues to ramble on. Eli loses interest and plans on waiting for him to stop talking. He notices Fiona walking down the hall. She definitely knew how to wear that uniform properly. Finally he saw that Adam was done talking.

Adam: Well?

Eli: Well.. I think that you should tell people what actually happened if you want them to give you their impressions. I mean I get what you're feelings are. But that's the extent of the information you have given me.

Adam: Dave... Well.. He... Kind of...

Eli: Out with it man!

Adam: (very quietly) Kissed me.

Eli: Huh? Well now I don't know how to feel about it.

Adam: Well even if the setting was right We were just two guys hanging out. Does this mean he thinks of me as a girl. Was I not manly enough? Or does he think of me as a guy and he just doesn't know his feelings.

Eli: Well if he is questioning his orientation you definitely are the perfect transition.

Adam: I never meant for this. He might even be my best friend after you.

Eli: As long as there's no competition.

Adam looked at him and smiled. Eli walked with him to gym class and said that he would meet him for lunch. Dave was already dressing and saw Adam and in an obvious manner tried to avoid eye contact.

Adam: (thinking) I can't believe him. He kisses me and then avoids me. Really? Whatever. He obviously has issues to get through.

Adam then looks at Dave's muscles. He catches himself staring and then just quickly gets dressed.

Dave: (thinking) Wow so I definitely caught that.? But does that make me gay. I don't know.

After they are both changed Dave looks at him ready to say something.

Adam: Well?

Dave: I think I almost have it figured out. I'll come over today and tell you.

Dave walks to his next class and Adam just looks at him. His expression is a mix of confusion and frustration.

School is over and Dave goes outside and sees her driving off. Dave then decides to go to the Dot to figure things out before going to see her.

Dave gets to the Dot and orders the chicken wings he likes. He eats them and figures out his feelings. He runs over to Adam's house. He knocks on the door. Adam's mother opens the door and tells him that Adam is in his room. He barges in.

Dave: Look Adam.

Adam: I thought you weren't going to come.

Dave: Just listen for a second. I don't know if I like you as a guy or as a girl. But then  
>I realized that none of that is important.<p>

Adam: What do you mean?

Dave: What I mean is that you're just you and I am just me. And it's about the person. You don't need to spend all this time trying to prove that you are a girl or a guy or whatever. It's not im-

Adam interrupts him with a kiss.

End of Part 2


	3. Part 3: A Short Lived Reciprocation

**Write Reviews to let me know if I should keep going. It just poses interesting questions.**

**Part 3: A Short Lived Reciprocation**

Adam pulls him down to the bed. Dave kisses him and then realized what was happening and pulled away abruptly.

Adam: What's wrong?

Dave: Well I don't know about you. But this is most definitely uncharted territory.

Adam: How do you think I feel? I mean I have never liked a guy before. Literally ever.

Dave: And I have!

Adam starts to laugh. Dave looks at him and starts to laugh.

Adam: What are we doing?

Dave: I honestly have no clue. I think I have feelings for you. No I know I do. But I mean I don't see how we could ever be a couple.

Adam: We could make it work.

Dave: So you're prepared to walk down the halls holding hands? You're ready for the teasing you would get. I honestly don't think I am. Or if I ever would be.

Adam: Well obviously I don't know when you make things all real.

Dave: Maybe we- I mean I rushed all this.

Adam: I guess you're right. I mean I don't even know if I like you or just the idea of being with you.

Dave: I would be with you. But I don't think I would ever be able think of you as a guy if we were together.

Adam: Don't say something like that. I don't want to stop our friendship.

Dave: Look. I am sorry. I am. But I can't be with you as a boy.

Adam: Because of what people would think.

Dave: No because I can't ignore how you look if I am in a relationship with you.

Adam: I guess that wouldn't be fair to you.

Dave: So let's just forget about this. I'll try anyway. And just stay friends and meet new people.

Adam: Yeah.

Dave kisses Adam's forehead and walks out. Once he is gone Drew walks into the room.

Drew: So anything you'd like to tell me, beautiful.

Adam looks at him. Drew closes the door and walks to her.

End of Part 3.


	4. Part 4: The Pin Drops

**Write Reviews to let me know if I should keep going. It just poses interesting questions.**

**Part 4: The Pin Drops**

**Twenty Minutes Later.**

Dave did down the stairs and got caught up in needless to say an awkward conversation with Audra Torres.

Audra: You know when Omar and I first started dating we were both nervous if they would get along.

Dave: Oh I guess it never came up I never realized they were steps.

Audra: Yes, they are. They always have gotten along really well. It was a little awkward at first. Omar told me that Drew had a crush on Grae- Well Adam then. But long story short they both got along really well. And they are both always there for each other. I'm sorry for keeping you this long would you like to stay over for dinner.

Dave: No I wouldn't want you to go through all the trouble. The extra dinner setting and working out new portions and left over distribution.

Audra gave him a puzzled look.

Audra: Really I insist. You and the boys are such good friends, there is always a place for you.

Dave: Well how can I say no to that. Thank you.

Dave texted his father and let him know that he wouldn't be able to make it. It was more out of habit than necessity, though. He had never been to a family dinner at Adam's though. Normally they got Chinese and kicked it in Drew's room.

Dave (thinking) Is weird that I am staying at Adam's for dinner. I know it is. Well whatever it's done. So I'll just go up to her room again. Should I knock? No, It's only been a few minutes. Then again I'm pretty sure Audra could have been talking for hours. Either it's time I'm not getting back. I don't need to knock. Okay opening... What the—-!

Adam and Drew were definitely in the middle of something. All of a sudden they noticed him there watching.

Adam: Dave!

Adam pushes Drew off.

Dave: So I take it that wasn't the first time.

Drew: Look, man I can explain... Eventually.

Dave: No need. But umm.. I just came up to let you know your mom wanted me to stay for dinner.

Drew: Okay that's good. I'm going to go set the table. Bye... Yeah.

Dave sits on the bed next to Adam. He just looks at him.

Adam: Don't judge me.

Dave: What's to judge? How about how I told you how I felt, you kissed me and then 5 minutes later you are kissed you're brother?

Adam: He is my step-brother.

Dave: Oh right sorry Alicia Silverstone. But you know what I think it's me whose Clueless.

Adam: Come on stay for dinner. We can hang out. Like old times.

Dave: I have to stay for dinner I promised your mother. But after that I'm gone. This is way to hillbilly for me.

Adam: You know what I'm sorry but you can't just throw away our friendship because of this.

Dave: I'm not throwing anything away. You did.

Adam: Fine whatever.

Dave: I got to go. Tell your mom whatever you want.

Dave storms out. Audra comes into Adam's room.

Audra: Why'd Dave leave? I invited him for dinner.

Adam: Because everything is screwed up and I don't know anything anymore.

Audra: Did he say something to you?

Adam: He kissed me a few days ago.

Audra: What?

Adam: Yeah. And then he came to apologize.. But then I kissed him.

Audra: Oh. And now you don't know what you are.

Adam: Well I don't feel like a girl I feel like guy still. But I like him.

Audra: I have to be honest. It is not easy for me to deal with this. Or to even know how to help you. I love you no matter what you decide you are. But let me just ask you this. Why do you have to decide right now? I mean Dave is a nice boy. I'm sure he is more confused than you.

Adam: I doubt that again.

Audra: Adam. You have established that you're a boy. And Dave doesn't know what he is attracted to about you. He doesn't know what that makes him. I doubt he can even understand what a relationship with you could ever mean.

Adam: I guess. But I want to be a guy. I did all this work at school to be accepted and it was never about rebellion or being unique. It was always genuine but now I don't know what this means.

Audra: Adam, you're only 16. There is nothing saying you have to have it all figured out. You can just wait to find out. Play it by year. Changing your mind doesn't invalidate anything. It just makes you human. It just means that you don't understand everything.

Adam: I know what you're saying but it's hard to admit to anything.

Audra: Just test the waters. But if you have feelings for that boy then you can't just hope that they'll go away.

Audra rubbed Adam's hair and kissed his forehead. She left and Adam just sat there thinking. He turned on the TV.

Adam (thinking) Well whatever is going to happen can wait until tomorrow.

In the other room Drew was finishing up a call with Katie.

Katie: I love you Drew.

Drew (a slight pause) : I love you, too. I got to go. Dinnertime.

Katie: Okay so I'll see you tomorrow. You're still walking me, right?

Drew had completely forgot about that. A few weeks ago Drew promised that he would always walk her to school. He had surprised Adam by signing them up for the Drama Field Trip. It only cost $20 bucks each and they would get to hang out.

Drew: Oh babe, I am so sorry. Me and Adam have a field trip tomorrow. We signed up for last week. I thought I told you. (He knew he didn't. Not that it would be a big deal.)

Katie: Oh alright then. I'll just see you when I see you I guess.

Drew hung up before she even got to say good bye.

Drew: (Thinking) I don't know why I can't concentrate on anything anymore. I mean All I ever really want to do anymore is just hang out with Adam. And then I catch him with Dave. And then Dave catches him with me. Weird triangle aside this is wrong. We live together. I am not going to be the next Claire and Jake. But I do have to end things with both of them. I love Adam. But it's not as a brother or a boyfriend.

Adam walked in the room.

Adam: Can I come in?

Drew: Of course, you know you always can. I have something I want to tell you anyway.

Adam: I know you said before that we couldn't go public ever for a whole mess of reasons.

Drew: Okay. But what I want to tell you i-

Adam: Look I'll do whatever you want so that we can be together.

Drew: Stop! I think we both thought differently. I thought about it. You don't know what you want. One minute you're this, the next you're that. So whatever we are... Well we just should stop. And go back to be really good step siblings.

Adam: Oh. I see.

Drew reaches to kiss his forehead. Adam pushes him away. Drew walks back to his room. A tear falls down to Adam's chin. He wipes it in disgust for displaying any emotion.

Adam (thinking): I don't know what it is that I feel. But whatever it is it's wrong. It's all wrong. I don't care who I get with anymore. I just don't want to be alone. I just have to find someone who wants me. Well I did like Dave...

The next day Adam decided to bail on the field trip. As soon as he was done getting dressed he walked to school. As soon as he got the he practically ran over to Dave.

Adam: Look Adam I am so sorry about everything. I honestly don't have anything figured out. I don't know what I am. All I know is that I want you.

Just then Ally walks up to Dave and gives him a big kiss.

Alli: Hey sweet cheeks.

Dave: (laughing) Hey babe.

Alli: Hey Adam. What are you guys up to?

Dave: Oh Adam just wanted to work out some bit's for the radio show.

Alli: Oh alright. You want me to go. You know I hate spoiler alerts. (She giggles.)

Dave: No Adam was just finishing up. Weren't you, man?

Adam: Oh. Oh yeah definitely. I'll see you guys later.

Adam walks off and turns back to see them fully engaged in an intense make out session.


	5. Part 5: A Surprising MatchUp

**Write Reviews to let me know if I should keep going. It just poses interesting questions.**

**Dave and Adam Sitting In A Tree?**

**Part 5: A Shocking Match Up.**

Adam looking dejected as ever sat by his locker reading some book that matched his angst. Clare saw him and walked up to him.

Clare: Adam? Are you okay? I don't think I have ever seen you like this.

Adam: It's just a lot of drama. And I don't what it all means.

Clare: Well I think for me to say "Been there, done that" would be the understatement of the year.

Adam laughs at this and smiles at her. She crouches down and sits next to him.

Clare: Well you are my only friend left. After what Alli did.. . Well you have always been there with me so let me be there for you.

Adam: I don't know. It is a lot to take in.

Clare: Lay it on me.

Adam starts to tell her the whole story. Clare looks at him. She had never been uncomfortable around him, but it was definitely a period of adjustment getting used to. This was probably the first time she didn't see him as an FTM but just a person. A person who happened to be her best friend.

Adam: So then I wanted to get with Dave. But it was definitely more about loneliness than anything.

Clare: Well whoever they are you'll find them soon enough.

She chuckled and tilted her head. Clare soon found herself twirling her hair. They both stood up and there was an awkward pause. Clare kissed his cheek. She had never flirted before. At least it had never been that bold before. She blushed and then walked off.

She kept walking. It was her free period and she had no real destination. Then Jake walked up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

Jake: Hey beautiful.. Where are you off to in such a hurry?

Clare: Oh I don't know. I guess nothing important.

Jake: Oh. I guess if you say so.

Clare: Exactly. So where have you been off to anyway.

Jake: Well If you must know... (chuckles) I was talking to Katie and Marisol. Apparently there has been trouble in paradise.

Clare: Oh. I know their your friends but you know how I hate you being around Marisol.

Jake: I really don't see why you hate it so much.

Clare: Well it could be that we never hear about this girl, like ever and when we do, she's stealing KC from Jenna.

Jake: That seems more like KC's deal then her's.

Clare: Well I don't know it just seems like a new father is easy to manipulate.

Jake: Until he cheats on the next girl. He gave the kid back, Clare. You always have this weird need to defend your exes. What? Is it to justify you having been with them. Oh wait it couldn't be that. Then you could never be the victim.

Clare: Where did that come from? Whatever.

Clare storms off and coasts for the rest of the day. After school she meets up with Adam.

Clare: Hey can we hang out today?

Adam: Troubles with Jake.

Clare: Yep. Can we just not talk about anything?

Adam: Well I still have a bunch of scary movies.

Clare: Alright, it's a date.

They both get into Drew's car and head back to his house. They hang out. At some point in the evening they look at each other and smile.

Clare: Well this is really fun. No matter what just promise me that you'll always be my friend.

Adam: I promise.

Adam turns his head and looks down. That was a promise he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep.

(So that is the end of the this series. There are going to be others, but this was all about Adam and Dave. A lot of stuff is about to happen. So be on the look out for me. And please let me know if you like this.)


End file.
